haut comme trois pommes
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: Marianne et le plus grand amour de sa vie. ::gen::


**Titre :** Haut comme trois pommes  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marianne Velba(/son connard d'ex), Adrian  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** august special, "apples" pour fffc ( _expressions imagées avec des pommes_ )  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série/jusqu'au tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

oOo

Marianne n'a pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, ou plus besoin, en tout cas pas d'autre qu'Adrian. Haut comme trois pommes, son petit bout de chou est le meilleur qui soit resté de sa relation avec Howard. Oh, croquer le fruit défendu leur avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir immédiat, et le pépin qui en a germé.. Au final la vie à deux est un bonheur qui dure, juste pas avec la première personne pressentie. Adrian lui-même est innocent de la façon dont son père l'a traitée, et elle reporte sur lui tout l'amour dont elle est capable.  
Si elle ne l'avait pas, il ne lui resterait rien. Est-ce que ça aurait mieux valu, tout oublier et refaire sa vie ? mais à ce moment-là il était déjà trop tard, et elle ne peut plus imaginer sa vie sans son fils. Adrian est le plus bel enfant du monde et sans doute un des plus gentils.

Au moment de sa naissance, si elle veut être parfaitement honnête, il ne ressemblait à rien, et elle était encore trop terrifiée et trop désespérée pour voir au-delà. Mais il était là, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner ; elle s'est ressaisie, elle a assumé son rôle inattendu de mère célibataire. Très vite, les soins constants à apporter à son nouveau-né et la colère envers son ex-compagnon ne lui ont plus laissé loisir de se morfondre.  
Les premiers mois de vie, Adrian ressemblait à son père. Quelque chose dans les traits de son petit visage, malgré la grisaille de ses yeux et le duvet incolore de sa tête. Puis il a Grandi, il est devenu sa propre personne, il a changé et change encore. Quand Marianne scrute ses traits, elle se reconnaît en lui. Pas seulement sa blondeur dorée : elle retrouve de moins en moins l'écho de son géniteur disparu, elle revoit plutôt les rares reflets de miroir de sa propre enfance. C'est mieux ainsi !

Adrian grandit, marche, parle, apprend le monde. Même si c'est souvent difficile, Marianne se jure qu'elle en fera quelqu'un de bien, en tout de meilleur que ce qu'elle a vu jusqu'ici. Elle n'a qu'un expérience biaisée dans ce domaine, ayant été élevée par le collectif d'un couvent, elle en découvre chaque jour, elle improvise. Et elle tient bon.

Elle a peu de talents, mais ce qu'elle sait faire elle le fait bien. Elle gagne sa vie, elle élève son fils, elle garde ses secrets. Si son pain est si bon, ça n'est pas tant parce qu'elle y met de l'amour… mais de la rage, une rage terrible, dans le pétrissage. Et puis ensuite oui, une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, elle y incorpore des fruits, frais, secs ou confits, avec douceur, pour le rendre meilleur, en pensant à son bambin qui en mangera et pour elle souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux possible dans la vie, au moins à sa mesure.  
Les recettes qu'elle a testées, transformées, inventées autrefois pendant ces quelques mois de bonheur partagé lui restent encore, elle continue à les utiliser, à les adapter encore différemment. Elle ne va pas tout oublier de cette période non plus malgré l'amertume qui en teinte le souvenir désormais. Elle en a beaucoup appris, sur la vie, sur le monde, sur l'humanité, sur elle-même.

Et elle apprend encore, en accompagnant Adrian sur le chemin de sa propre vie. Il grandit et la fait mûrir encore, de manière visible et invisible. Chaque saison qui passe, elle le mesure contre le mur de la maison et marque sa taille pour garder une trace un peu plus tangible de ces instants qui s'enfuient bien vite.  
Son petit bonhomme est encore trop petit pour l'aider à la cuisine, mais elle lui montre quand même, pour que ça devienne plus facile quand il pourra vraiment mettre la main à la pâte. Qu'il ne soit pas pris au dépourvu si quoi que ce soit devait arriver…

Elle souhaite le protéger de tout malheur, de toute dureté, mais plutôt que de bâtir des murailles autour de lui, elle préfère le préparer. Elle lui montre à se défendre aussi. Ayant vu et admiré les lutteurs au festival, il exprime le désir d'être un jour fort et agile comme eux : elle le prend au mot ; dès qu'il a l'âge minimum requis, alors qu'il est encore presque un bébé à ses propres yeux de mère, elle l'inscrit à l'École du Chêne, la même que celle qu'elle a fréquentée autrefois. L'établissement a changé de maître depuis, et c'est bien ainsi : elle n'a aucune envie de revoir Chester Morgan. Avec lui aussi ça s'était mal terminé. Lui aussi, s'est mal comporté envers elle. Elle lui est reconnaissante, malgré tout, de tout ce qu'il lui a enseigné, et elle admet qu'elle n'a pas été suffisamment honnête envers lui. Enfin, c'est du passé révolu maintenant.

o

Voilà Adrian lancé dans la vie, qui revient de ses premières leçons avec un sourire rayonnant, ses joues rondes toutes rouges d'excitation. Il est à croquer !  
Elle supporte tout pour lui, pour le savoir sauf et heureux. Elle supporterait même, s'il le fallait, de devoir fréquenter à nouveau Maître Morgan, mais elle est vraiment heureuse de ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Maître Jansen est une nette amélioration là-dessus. Il n'est pas aussi puissant, mais bien plus patient envers ses élèves, bien plus aimable, et suffisamment distant.

Adrian est tellement heureux de ce nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvre pour lui, Adrian a pour la première fois conscience d'un vrai changement dans sa vie, alors même si ça n'est pas la date prévue, elle le mesure quand même et marque une trace très spéciale sur sa toise. Il a l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un coup et insiste : ça doit se voir. Marianne opine, souriante mais grave. Oui, le changement se voit, ou se ressent en tout cas, même si le trait sur le mur n'en jurera pas tout seul. Très vite, il va grandir encore plus…

Marianne se force à faire taire sa propre inquiétude quant à l'avenir pour se concentrer uniquement sur la joie d'Adrian et la célébration du présent : avec la promesse d'une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert en récompense. Elle va préparer la pâte tout de suite, s'il l'aide à couper les fruits !


End file.
